Integrated chips generate thermal energy during operation due to power being dissipated as heat by the resistance of on-chip components. As the size of integrated chip components shrinks, the amount of heat generated by integrated chip has increased. For example, in modern integrated chips, the large number of transistors, high circuit density, small cross section of interconnect wires, and high frequency of operation contribute to an increase in heat generated by an integrated chip.
In modern integrated chips, a temperature of an integrated chip has become a concern, as the temperature of an integrated chip can effect the operation of an integrated chip and in some cases even damage on chip components. Therefore, in many modern integrated chips, which have a large number of transistors and a high frequency of operation, the temperature of an integrated chip is monitored to ensure that the chip does not overheat.